Moriarty's return
by KailaPotter2014
Summary: Sherlocks in need of a case when John pops round for a visit. A text comes johns way and Molly's in danger Comments welcome
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock had wanted a case for weeks now, but nothing seemed to be taking his fancy. It was mainly 'our dog has gone missing, we think the neighbours have stolen it as they now have a dog. Please help' that was not his problem he thought. He wanted something like a murder. But he knew that Mycroft would not approve of him craving a murder case. He had always wanted to try and be like Mycroft.

"Sherlock?" Mrs Hudson's voice rang out

"What!" he called back irritably

"John's here dear," she said clearly chirping up at the visit as much as Sherlock was "in you come" Sherlock could just about see the top of Johns head as he climbed the stairs.

"Hi, just thought I'd come see how you are" he said finally coming to a stop by his chair

"Uhh, bored so bored. Cannot find a decent case." Sherlock moaned as he got up

"Well have you been checking the inbox?" John asked. He knew full well that Sherlock hadn't but he asked any way.

"Well, I will go make some tea. John have a seat, he has been whining for days, something will turn up. Maybe even a nice murder." Mrs Hudson said as she toddled off. "If people heard the way we spoke in here, we would end up being suspects for lots of murders." John muttered.

The corners of Sherlocks mouth tugged up in a slight smile, it was true after all.

Just as she left the John got a text.

"Probably Mary checking where I am," he said as he took his phone out "Oh dear god, Sherlock. It's Molly, she needs help, quickly!"

Sherlocks eyes widened as they exchanged a look of terror


	2. Chapter 2

"Mrs Hudson, my coat!" Sherlock yelled as he jumped out of his seat. He had wanted a case but this is not what he meant

"What's wrong now Sherlock?" she said as she climbed the stairs again with a tray of tea and biscuits. "It's Molly," John says with a grim look on his face "I just got a text, she's in danger." He starts towards the door and turns back handing the phone to Sherlock.

_Have you missed me  
2 years have passed  
and now your precious Molly  
may no longer last  
JM_

"We need to leave now!" Sherlock snaps as his nimble fingers let the phone slip through. But John was quick to retrieve the phone  
"But we have no idea where they are." John says quietly clenching his fist at his side  
"Oh, we will." He says wrapping his scarf around his neck and finally retrieving his coat from the kitchen.

Once outside Johns phone beeps again with another message, this time they are both quick to check it.

_Remember where we met  
All masks removed  
Poor John was in danger  
now Molly is too  
JM_

"The swimming pool!" John whispers "We need to get to the swimming pool quickly" he says with a pained look in his eyes. The memory of the bomb strapped to his chest must have still hurt. Sherlock hailed a taxi and instructed the taxi on where to go.

They were halfway there when John got another text. 


	3. Chapter 3

…they were halfway there when John got another text…

_The time is ticking  
now don't be late  
The main act is starting  
she'll drown at this rate  
J.M_

"Shit," Sherlock muttered with his head in his hands "how could I have been so stupid, we knew he had faked his death." This was odd for John to see Sherlock like this and he wasn't too sure how much the driver was picking up on "We were not to know what he would do. We just need to hurry up!" John leaned forward directing the last bit at the driver. "Sorry son, can't help the traffic." The man said "No but you can go that way," John yelled in the man's ear  
"All right, all right. No need to bite my ear off." He said while doing what should have been an illegal turn. They sat in the car for five minutes more in a terrified silence waiting to get there.

On arriving Sherlock bailed out as fast as he could, leaving John in the back "So I'll be paying then!" John yelled and threw a twenty at the driver. Bailing out he hurtled off after Sherlock and through the double doors to find Sherlock standing in the middle of the room, arms up and hands by his head. John looked up to see two men with very large guns pointed at them and Moriarty leaning over the glass railings. "Oh look, it's Sherlock and his pet, John. You know John you better be careful and follow your masters actions or someone is going to be left without a pet." Moriarty said with a giddy smile while looking at Sherlock. "Where is she?" Sherlock's voice boomed out across the room, barely noticing the threat towards John. "Oh, I am glad you asked, Sherlock," he said dragging out the name and his giddy smile growing to a wicked grin. With the click of a button a large plasma TV screen in the corner of the room flickered on displaying an image of Molly suspended by rope, centimetres away from the surface of the water. "Let her go!" Sherlock's voice rang out across the room once again. "Oh no no no, we can't have that. You see Sherlock, you not dying was actually a huge favour because well, I wasn't exactly finished in toying with you and it seems that John isn't the only one that would do anything for you. Molly here seems to be just as good" Moriarty was slowly making his way down the stairs towards them with the armed men following suit. "Now, as you can see Molly is having a ball and it would be a pity to end it so soon." He said now reaching the bottom of the stairs and strolling over to Sherlock. "I think it would be nice if she knew she had some visitors, now follow me but don't make any sudden attempt to save her. I can drown her at the click of a button." If it was possible to be murdered by a glare Moriarty would have been dead due to the look Sherlock was giving him. "We need to get her out," John muttered to Sherlock as they walked behind Moriarty with the two guns pointed at their heads. "I heard that, oh hunny don't make press the button and lower her." He called over his shoulder and at this Johns head fell. Moriarty pushed open the doors to the swimming pool "Oh Molly, look who we have here" he called mockingly. Molly's head shot up as far as the restraints would allow and terror shot through her eyes "No, Sherlock. Leave now, it's OK." Her eyes pleaded with them and between the waged a battle that didn't need words. "You know I can't Molly" his voice at a whisper but he knew she had heard as her head sank back down "Well we can't wait any longer. The show must go on," Moriarty stared Sherlock straight in the eyes and pressed the button and with a groan of cogs and a sharp scream from Molly, she was slowly nearing the water. John ran forward making himself known for the first time to be met with a cold cylindrical barrel being pressed to his head. Molly's feet were entering the water when the doors by the changing rooms burst open. Confused eyes shot up to be greeted by the sight of Irene Adler.


	4. Chapter 4

Irene Adler stood hands on hips between the double doors with a large mischievous grin on her face, her eyes widened briefly at the site of Sherlock but she quickly controlled her expression and no one noticed the slight panic but Sherlock . Another two men with guns flanked her on either side and she wore a black vest top and trousers, ready to fight when needed "Jim, I thought we agreed to do this quietly" she stated now walking toward Moriarty. "Well yes we did but I thought it would be much more fun to have an audience dear." He was still looking at Sherlock with a greedy look in his eyes as he put his arm around Irene. "Ah, well I think that is perfect. Sherlock it is a pity that we have to lose Molly but you need to learn your lesson dear" her grin only widened when he stared at her like a hurt puppy. They had all briefly forgotten that Molly was still being lowered into the pool. Her feet were now well and truly in the water and the water was starting to cover her knees, she looked up at Sherlock with more fear in her eyes than he had seen in her at all "What has Molly ever done to deserve this?" he pleaded "Assisting with your faked death." Jim said with a sly smile. "Plus, it is most entertaining watching you squirm" Molly was starting to thrash against her restraints as the water rose above her waist and towards her chest.

"What do you want me to do?" Sherlock asked keeping his voice as level as possible. He had now realised that they wanted him to squirm under the pressure so he used every ounce of strength that he had into keeping a straight face and said "Fine drown her for all I care." He looked at Jim and Irene and nodded "Drown her. You will either way and I have plenty of pawns left in this game." And at this Jim looked confused; he had clearly not expected this and slowly went to press the button that would lower her in completely. This time it was Irene that spoke up "Oh, Sherlock. Another damsel in distress and you are the hero to save her. But I too am confused with you saying drown her. Jim stop lowering her!" She was just behind him so he couldn't see her as she winked at Sherlock. "What?" the man that had seemed in control was now faltering under the sudden command of Irene. "I said stop lowering her!" she barked, Molly's was now fighting to stay above water as the chains were dragging her down. When Moriarty didn't stop it, a light flickered behind her eyes that Sherlock could only describe as determination, John though still stood frozen and bemused. The man that had had the gun pressed to his head had lowered it although not completely.

Molly's head was now submerged under the water, her body thrashing against the restraints. Irene looked Sherlock in the eyes and her face became serious "Vatican cameos." Was all she said and then launched into action. She launched an elbow into Moriarty's sternum knocking the air out of him and causing him to double over grabbing the remote she flicked a switch causing the cogs above to groan to a halt. Sherlock was at the guard behind John heaving the gun as hard as he could towards the guards head knocking him to the floor as Irene took care of the men behind her. John took this moment to dive into the pool toward Molly, the chains were bound but not impossible to undo but it caused him to lose precious time. Taking Molly by the waist he swam back to the surface as fast as he could all the fight in Molly was just about gone. His head broke the surface first and hauled Molly up; with an almighty cough she heaved and gasped for air. Sherlock and Irene were currently in combat with a rather dumbfounded Moriarty who had gained back his stability and was trying to scream obscenities at Sherlock but was failing because he couldn't get enough air into his lungs to yell. With a flash of limbs Irene had twisted Jim's arm up into a rather painful – bone braking – position "Now," she whispered in his ear "you are going to come with me and stay quiet, Sherlock is going to call Scotland Yard and the nice men are going to come and get you. But one wrong move and I swear I will do more than break your arm." Sherlock had found some rope at the corner of the room and tied his wrists together so he couldn't go anywhere and managed to secure his feet with some wire.

Ten minutes later Greg Lestrade and the rest of Scotland Yard burst in and took care of the rest "Well isn't it a surprise to find Jim Moriarty and Sherlock in the same room and _alive." _He looked almost shocked to find that no one was dead this time. "Thanks Geoff, could you possibly take this man away." Sherlock had gained back his normal bravado and was glad to see that no one had died as well. "Yes I will and for once please remember that it is Greg." Moriarty was being dragged off and John was looking after Molly, she too was rather speechless but they needed to coax out the story of how Moriarty had managed to get to her.

"May I ask why you were conspiring against me with Jim Moriarty?" Sherlock whispered in Irene's ear "Sherlock that is a story for some other time, the main thing is that I helped you and your friend." The last word was spat out with some venom but Sherlock still couldn't read her. Puzzled he replied with "I'd forgotten you knew what Vatican Cameos meant" a smile crossed her lips "I wouldn't forget that for the world. Rather handy when others know what you mean." And with that she walked off nodding towards Greg and left.


End file.
